A usual method of in-flight refueling operations, illustrated in FIG. 1, is based on the use of a boom device 15 to interconnect the tanker aircraft 11 with the receiver aircraft 13. The boom 15 is basically an extensible or telescoping tube attached to the bottom of the tanker aircraft 11 by means of a mechanical articulation which provides the passage of fuel from the tanker aircraft 11 to the receiver aircraft 13.
In the tanker aircraft 11, the operator monitors visually all steps and procedures to carry out a safe refueling operation. In particular, the operator controls the movement of the boom 15 until it is physically connected to the receptacle 19 of the approaching receiver aircraft 13. After completion of the refueling operation in a given session the boom 15 is retracted to its safety position in the tanker aircraft 11.
Refueling operations are very sensitive and must be performed in a very precise and accurate way due to security reasons.
Currently, communications between the tanker aircraft and the receiver aircraft are performed by means of visual signals transmitted from the tanker aircraft and voice communications between the boom operator in the tanker aircraft and the pilot of the receiver aircraft.
For transmitting visual signals to the receiver pilot to facilitate the approaching operation the tanker aircraft includes several Pilot Director Lights (PDL) at its bottom with conventional symbols.
For voice communication radio system are used and, in radio silence environments, an audio transmission system in an intercom mode between the tanker aircraft 11 and the receiver aircraft 13 through an electro-magnetic connection between the tanker aircraft and the receiver aircraft available when both aircraft are coupled is used. In FIG. 2, which represents a known nozzle 16 of a boom device 15, a coil 17 that allows establishing said electro-magnetic connection together with another coil in the receptacle 19 of the receiver aircraft 13 can be seen.
These communication means do not meet all the communication needs between the tanker and the receiver aircraft and the present invention is directed to solving that problem.